carthirstterritoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Nation
Basic Info Motto: "We are here to cause destruction and war!" "The Fire Nation will rule the universe, we are unstoppable. Together, we will cause destruction and war. Together we can destroy the Carthirst Territory and their allies." -Giza Horror- Establishments: The Original Fire Nation (102 BC- 780 AD) The Second Fire Nation (1600-1801) The Third Era (1905-1969) The Fourth Generation (2012-) Demonyms: Traditional Fire Socorcer, Modern Fire Socorcer, Fire Clasper, Non-benders, Fire Benders Defense Budget: '''30 Billion Fires '''GDP per Capita: '''12,727 Fires '''Demographics: * 100% Asian History The Twisted Origins (102 BC-94 BC) In 102 BC, a cult called the Fire Sorcerers lived in a tiny village called Tyrow in a combination of villages called the West Gurevanese Settlement Tribes. The Tribes fended for themselves and were an isolated peoples not intervening with other civilizations because they enjoyed their independence. The east side of the planet contained civilizations such as the Earth Kingdom, Ancient Air, and Water Kingdom were prosperous and had central governments, all living in harmony and were like Constitutional Monarchies whilst the West side of the Planet had leaders in each village it held. This meant the east Side knew nothing of the west side and vice versa. These villages had no military structure because they simply didn't need it. Ten years earlier, the Fire Sorceress learned Fire Magic in the Air Temples because they were tired of isolation and were taught Firebending as well. They also encountered the Skilos and were taught violent techniques such as whipping, being cruel, using a sword, and using daggers for what the Skilos called "actions of sport and of pleasure" which inspired the cult to later beat on and be cruel to their wives to take revenge for the isolation that they were so tired of. In 102 BC, they came back to the west side in their home village of Tyrow, arrived in their huts and started performing violent and cruel acts upon their wives and secretly made them slaves for the cult and were all the sudden hateful of absolutely everything around them, particularly the tribes. They left their home village to get assistance from the Skilos on how to break free from the Planet's isolation and destroy the West Gurevanese Settlement Tribes to unite them under one mighty nation. The Skilos responded to their plea and rounded up 700,000 troops to destroy the isolated settlements and it turned to be a successful mission for the Skilos and the Cult by using their weapons and powers of Fire Bending. Some 2,000 out of 200,000 villagers were killed and the remaining survivors were made into slaves, first by the Skilos, then after 20 years, the Cult took over that position. They forced them to make, monuments, buildings, cities, temples, and statues to represent this great nation. After years of enslaving the tribespeople, the Sorcerers or cult decided to give this nation a name, The Mighty Fire Nation, and immediately made the enslaved workers, citizens of this nation. They established an absolute monarchy government with the head of the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord, the Quartermaster, and the Military Boss. The population at this time was nearly 400,000 people of the Mighty Fire Nation in 94 BC. Fire Nation's Early Years ( 93BC- 1AD) Category:Countries Category:Enemies